


loài sâu hát lên khúc ca cuối cùng

by TrungRoi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Dark Hashirama, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrungRoi/pseuds/TrungRoi
Summary: Hỡi đứa con đói lòng của đường trường thiên lý. Hỡi địa phủ âm ty soi xét thấu tình. Cho tôi thấy mây xanh ngày hạ, trong tôi hay mưa gió đêm đông. Nhìn xem đi, hỡi người tôi yêu quý, hỡi tâm phúc tương tri. Hỡi cái tên tôi đã gọi đến mòn, và bóng hình tôi đã thương đến cạn. Hỡi người tôi quý hỡi người tôi yêu.Đây là lời dã biệt.Madara nhìn xuống cái bụng còn phẳng lì. Cội tim hắn như ngâm trong độc dược. Vị đẳng trong khoang miệng. Vị cay trên khóe mắt. Gió đã đổi chiều.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 13





	loài sâu hát lên khúc ca cuối cùng

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=atwACJ-6wu4  
> title lấy từ bài dấu chân địa đàng.

Hỡi đứa con đói lòng của đường trường thiên lý. Hỡi địa phủ âm ty soi xét thấu tình. Cho tôi thấy mây xanh ngày hạ, trong tôi hay mưa gió đêm đông. Nhìn xem đi, hỡi người tôi yêu quý, hỡi tâm phúc tương tri. Hỡi cái tên tôi đã gọi đến mòn, và bóng hình tôi đã thương đến cạn. Hỡi người tôi quý hỡi người tôi yêu.

Đây là lời dã biệt.

Madara nhìn xuống cái bụng còn phẳng lì. Cội tim hắn như ngâm trong độc dược. Vị đẳng trong khoang miệng. Vị cay trên khóe mắt. Gió đã đổi chiều.

-Ta xin lỗi.

Anh ta nói thế. Con mắt anh ta đen. Chúng lẳng lặng phản chiếu ánh lửa của ánh nến chợp chờn. Những cái bóng xô nghiêng nhập với nhau làm một trên vách. Anh ta nắm lấy tay hắn. Hắn im lặng. Cái găng tay bị kéo dần, kéo dần ra khỏi bàn tay hắn. Cổ tay trắng. Dưới da nhợt nhạt, đường cong của xương ẩn hiện như vẽ ra biên giới của dục vọng. Vết sẹo bỏng mơ hồ kéo dài khắp mu bàn tay. Anh ta miết tay lên lớp da lạnh khẽ khàng như thể đang chạm vào một phiến băng mỏng.

-Ta xin lỗi.

Anh ta lập lại. Những âm thanh vô nghĩa. Vô nghĩa như tất cả thế giới mà anh ta đã tìm mọi cách dựng nên cho hắn này.

-Ta biết ngươi nghĩ rằng mình không có chỗ ở đây. Ta biết có lẽ với ngươi, rời bỏ ngôi làng mới là tốt nhất.  
Anh ta nói như thể kể một câu chuyện xưa, xa xôi và hoang đường. Cũng bằng cái giọng từ tốn và trầm ấm đã dành để tỏ những lời yêu thương. Là lời nói hư ảo hay lòng người hư ảo?

-Nhưng giờ, ngươi đã là người của ta.

Bấy giờ Madara mới ngửng lên. Đối diện với người trước mắt, hắn bỗng thấy cõi lòng đổ vỡ.

Hắn tự nhiên muốn trở lại khi 14 tuổi. 14 tuổi người ta có thể đêm nằm ôm gôi nghĩ về tình đầu chóng nở sớm tàn, nghĩ về việc sẽ không thể trọn vẹn với người mình phải lòng mà đau khổ đến hết tâm can. 14 tuổi người ta có thể khóc mà không hổ thẹn, có thể tiếc nuối những gì đẹp đẽ, có thể vì hai chữ “nếu như” mà an ủi bản thân sống tiếp.

Hặn càng tự muốn chế giễu mình. Hắn sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận. Mỗi khi thấy bóng dáng của Hashirama trên chiến trường, tiếc nuối và khao khát trong hắn lại sống dậy mặc cho bao nhiêu lần hắn đã tự bóp chết tư tâm. Yên lành mà đứng cùng một bầu trời, cùng một mặt đất thôi. Nhìn nhau thêm một lần nữa thôi. Gần thêm một tí. Như thế có khi nào sẽ nghe thấy tim nhau đập, nhịp nhau thở, có khi nào sẽ biết trong nếp áo chứa hương gì, có khi nào tay sẽ vô tình chạm nhau.  
Còn giờ đây, trớ trêu thay, ảo tưởng va phải hiện thực sẽ chẳng còn lại gì ngoài những mảnh kính vụn vỡ trên sàn.

-Đứa con trong bụng là kết tinh của hai ta.

Hashirama vẫn cầm tay hắn, nhấc lên môi, đặt xuống một nụ hôn.

Madara lại nhìn xuống bụng. Máu tươi thịt đỏ hỗn độn khi trước giờ ngay cả một vết sẹo cũng không còn lưu lại. Hắn muốn cười. Đây là gì? Một câu chuyện ba xu rẻ tiền cho những kẻ cô đơn muốn tìm chút nồng nàn của ái tình và tổ ấm? Một mẩu chuyện đã nghe đến nhàm tai về dục vọng và cưỡng bức đạp đổ luân thường đạo lý? Hắn muốn phỉ nhổ. Hắn muốn dõng dạc cao giọng mà chửi mắng đám người ủy mị yếu đuối đi tìm bình yên trong ảo mộng đấy. Chỉ là hắn không tự xem lại chính mình.

Mọi thứ trên đời này đều là về tình dục, duy mỗi tình dục là về quyền lực.

Hắn biết rất rõ điều đó. Hắn đã luôn tự nhủ điều đó trong đầu kể từ lần phát dục đầu tiên và biết bản thân là Omega. Hắn cũng chưa bao giờ oán trách cái tôn ti của cái thể giới mạnh được yếu thua mà hắn phải sống. Chỉ cần hắn đủ mạnh để thế gian chống mắt lên kính ngưỡng, thì lúc đó có xá gì những thứ như Alpha hay Omega. Không ai biết hắn là Omega cả. Hay chính ra tất cả những người biết đều đã chết. Cha hắn, em hắn. Và một người nữa là lão y sư của tộc, xác bị tìm thấy trong căn nhà của chính mình. Hắn không thể chấp nhận sự phản bội ấy.

-Ngươi đã nói hôm đó mình chỉ tình cờ ghé qua thôi. Nhưng làm gì có tai nạn nào. Ngươi đã biết ta là Omega từ trước, ngươi biết chu kỳ của ta, đến thuốc của ta cũng không có tác dụng. Tại sao? Tại sao lại lừa ta.

Hắn lặp đi lập lại câu hỏi như thể cho chính mình nghe. Người trước mặt hắn, là ai, hắn không thể trả lời. Người mà hắn yêu ở đâu? Người đã làm bạn bên hắn thời vô tư thơ ấu ở đâu? Hay tất cả những vì hắn có chỉ là những ký ức dối gạt vụn vỡ và ảo tưởng mà hắn khao khát trong u mê.

-Ta không thể chịu được việc mất ngươi thêm một lần nữa.  
Anh ta nói thế. Gió đêm chạy lạnh sống lưng hắn.

-Và ngươi sẵn sàng trói buộc ta với ngươi bằng dối gạt, giờ lại ép ta mang cái thai này. Không để ta rời bỏ, cũng không để ta chết đi. Tộc ta quy phục các ngươi chưa đủ ngươi còn muốn xem ta như chiến lợi phẩm, muốn chơi đùa thế nào cũng được phải không?

Hắn chết lặng trước những gì vừa buột ra khỏi miệng. Phải, tất cả tại do hắn. Nếu hắn không bất tài kém đức, tộc Uchiha dưới thời của hắn sẽ không suy sụp đến thế. Hắn nhìn lụa gấm thượng hạng đang được mặc quanh thân, thứ xa xỉ mà cả đời hắn chưa từng chạm được đến. Hắn lại chua chát nghĩ về lúc đó, tộc hắn tiền tài bệ rạc đến nỗi chỉ đủ để đổi lấy lương thực, có mỗi manh giáp duy nhất hắn cũng nhường cho em mình. Izuna. Hắn đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ em mình, thế mà cái chết ập đến với em hắn trong sự bất lực của người anh này. Ngay cả khi đã nhận được sức mạnh đôi mắt của em, hắn cũng chỉ có thể là tướng bại trận còn sống chỉ vì được người khác thương hại. Trước giờ người trong tộc đã sớm nghi kị hắn, nếu giờ chuyện hắn là Omega lộ ra, lắm kẻ đã sớm không kiêng nể gì vị trí tộc trưởng của hắn, hơn nữa lại còn oán trách đổ cho hắn tội làm bại hoại gia tộc.

-Ta đâu dám khinh nhờn ngươi. Trong lòng ta ngươi khi nào cũng là tâm phúc tri kỷ. Ta đã thưa chuyện với các bậc trưởng lão bên tộc ngươi, họ đã chấp thuận gả ngươi về bên tộc ta rồi.

Tin nghe mà như sấm động ngang tai. Vừa có thể loại bỏ cái gai trong mắt bọn họ là hắn, vừa có thể xây dựng mối liên kết với tộc Senju củng cố địa vị tộc mình, vừa không phải để con cái bất cứ nhà nào xả thân lấy giặc. Một mũi tên trúng ba con chim. Hắn nghiến chặt răng đến phát ra tiếng, hai mắt đỏ lên, quay đi mà nói.

\- Đừng cho rằng ngươi sẽ chi phối nổi ta.

-Ta sẽ chờ. Chúng ta còn nhiều thời gian.

Hắn sẽ vĩnh viễn không biết khi nói câu đó Hashirama đem nét mặt nào.

@@@@@@@

-Hahahaha. Ngươi hỏi thứ nghiệt chủng đó? Ta đã đem tro của nỏ rải khắp rừng rồi.  
Hắn vừa cười vừa đau đớn đến không thể đứng thẳng dậy. Nhưng càng nhìn nét mặt méo mó của người kia, hắn càng sung sướng thỏa mãn.

\- Ngươi có thể cứu được kẻ hấp hối nhưng không thể biến người chết thành người sống được. Đến ngay cả một mẩu tế bào cũng không còn nữa ngươi cũng có thể làm nổi gì. Ngươi bắt ta sống thụ thai với ngươi lần nữa được thôi. Rồi ta sẽ lại giết. Hủy diệt, hủy diệt! Đến khi hai ta sức cùng lực kiệt mới thôi.

Hashirama đứng một chỗ chết chân một hồi. Rồi anh từ từ tiến đến kéo xoẹt lớp áo đã thấm đẫm máu của cả Madara và thai nhi ra. Từ trên nhìn xuống, Hashirama bóp chặt hàm của Madara bắt nhìn thẳng vào mình.

-Được, nếu ngươi đã muốn vậy.

Hashirama bỗng cười lên đến nhu hòa.

-Từ giờ trở đi chỉ cần ngươi phản kháng, ta sẽ giết một người của tộc Uchiha.  
Hashirama nói câu đó quang minh dõng dạc như thể lúc anh tuyên bố chấm dứt thời kỳ chiến tranh liên miên giữa các gia tộc.

-Cái gì?

Madara sửng sốt không tin vào tai mình. Hắn lấy chân đạp vào bụng Hashirama. Người kia cũng không tránh, chỉ thản nhiên phán một câu.

-Đó được tính là một lần.

Hashirama túm lấy sau gáy, bẻ quặt một tay hắn ra sau, ép hắn đứng thẳng dậy. Máu từ bụng dưới chạy dọc theo chân rơi lã chã xuống sàn theo từng bước đi. Anh ta mở toang cửa sổ, ép hắn nhìn xuống đường phố bên dưới. Dưới đường, mấy đứa trẻ con đang nô đùa với nhau. Hashirama chỉ một đứa trẻ mặc áo có huy hiệu Uchiha mà ghé vào sát bên tai hắn nói:

-Cừu non, thích hợp để tế thần, Madara, ngươi thấy có đúng không?

-Ngươi muốn cái…

Hắn còn chưa nói hết câu, một cái rễ cây đã trồi lên khỏi mặt đất đâm xuyên thân thể bé nhỏ kia rồi lập tức rút đi tựa chỉ như ảo giác. Đứa trẻ mới vừa rồi còn vô tư giờ đã ngã đập đầu xuống đất. Máu bắt đầu lan ra xung quanh làm lũ trẻ còn lại đang ngơ ngác lập tức hét toáng lên, đứa bỏ chạy, đứa khóc thét quỳ sụp tại chỗ.  
Đến đấy thì trước mắt Madara tối đen lại. Một bàn tay đã che mắt hắn. Hắn nghe tiếng cửa sổ khép lại. Hắn bị thả trở lại trê tấm nệm. Vô lực, hắn ngã xuống như một con rối. Đến cả cảm giác tê tê khi vết thương ở bụng đang được chữa lành cũng không cảm nhận được. Mãi rất lâu sau, hắn mới có sức mà lên tiếng.

-Tại sao? Ngươi rõ ràng luôn muốn lập ra một nơi để bảo vệ trẻ em khỏi cái chết cơ mà? Tất cả đều là dối trá sao?  
Người kia cũng không vội trả lời, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve phần bụng đã trở lại nguyên vẹn của hắn.

-Không, mỗi lời đó ta nói với ngươi đều là thực. Nhưng với ngươi, ngôi làng này hay đứa con của chúng ta cũng có nghĩa lý gì đâu. Nếu ngươi đã không muốn đối với ta như ‘vợ chồng’, vậy ta cũng sẽ chiều theo ý ngươi, xem ngươi như chiến lợi phẩm, muốn chơi đùa liền chơi đùa, xem tộc ngươi như là tù binh, muốn giết liền giết vậy.

Tại hắn sao? Tất cả do lỗi của hắn sao? Phải, là do hắn đã tự làm tự chịu. Phải rồi…

@@@@@

-Madara, ngươi có biết tộc ngươi đồn nhau gì không? Rằng Madara vì ỷ có Hokage sama làm hôn phối đã mượn tay Hashirama trấn áp tộc Uchiha, mượn tay giết những kẻ bất đồng chính kiến. Ngươi xem, ngươi vì bọn họ suy nghĩ, nhẫn nhịn, vậy mà bọn họ một chút tin tưởng ngươi cũng không có, thật đáng chết đúng không?

-Đừng…

-Vậy thì chỉ cỏn một tháng nữa, đừng làm gì khiến ta lo, biểu không?

Madara chỉ gật đầu, im lặng nhìn bàn tay vuốt ve cái bụng đã nhô cao của mình.

**Author's Note:**

> kết như thể truyện Chí Phèo còn bạn chính là Nam Cao muahahaha.  
> abo dystopia không thể tồn tại bởi bản thân abo đã là dystopia.  
> không có gì là ooc nếu não bạn ở tầm vóc vũ trụ.


End file.
